How Kintobor became Robotnik
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: What it says on the tin. This is a follow up to "How Sonic Met Tails."


HOW KINTOBOR BECAME ROBOTNIK

This is taken from Sonic The Comic. In the beginning of this fic, Sonic is brown and you'll see how he became blue.

That Saturday morning, Sonic and Tails went with both of their dads to Kintobor Industries. They went inside the building. It was massive. It was full of machines that was created by the workers in the building. There were portraits of Dr Kintobor. A lot of them. A little too many of them. If that wasn't enough, there was a huge concrete statue of Dr Kintobor in the middle of the lounge.

"Looks like Dr K likes himself a little too much." Sonic said to Tails. Sonic, Tails and both of their dads went into the auditorium. There was a news crew getting ready to film the big event. There was a stage with a giant hamster wheel on it. In front of the stage was an audience of humans and animals. Some of them were the press. Sonic, Tails and their dad walked over to the stage. A security guard said on his walkie talkie "He's here."

The news reporter greeted herself to Sonic and co. She began her report to the camera. "I'm here in Kintobor Industries, where the good doctor will demonstrate his new invention. And here he is."

Dr Kintobor himself entered the auditorium and walked over to the stage. He was a very thin, bald man with a bushy ginger moustache. He wore reflective sunglasses, gloves and a white lab coat. The audience applauded. Dr Kintobor said hello to them and talked to the reporter. "Please, Doctor, tell us of your new invention." she asked. Dr Kintobor pulled out a pair of red sneakers, with a white stripe on the middle of them. They both had a strap with golden buckle.

"These are the strongest footwear ever made." said Kintobor. "We will have no more problems with worn out shoes thanks to these. And to demonstrate them, we have the son of one of my employees." Sonic stepped forward and shook hands with Dr Kintobor. "Hello, Sonic." said the doctor. "Hi, doc." said Sonic. "How is school?" asked Kintobor. "Boring." said Sonic. The audience chuckled. "I on the other hand liked school. I was a whiz at science and shop." said Kintobor. "And this is my buddy Tails." said Sonic as Tails stepped forward. He shook Dr Kintobor's hand. "Hello, Doctor. I'm a big fan of your work and I hope to become and inventor, just like you." said Tails nervously. "Yeah, why wouldn't you be?" said Kintobor, not seeming the least bit interested.

"Sonic here, has a gift." said Kintobor to the audience. "He can run faster than any creature on the planet. Infact, he can run faster than the speed of light." The audience seemed interested. "Sonic would you put on the shoes and get into the wheel?" asked Kintobor. Sonic put on the new sneakers and got onto the stage. He got into the big wheel. "Now run like the wind, Sonic." said Kintobor. Sonic started to run incredibly fast. The wheel spun like mad. The audience couldn't believe it. "As you can see, the footwear can keep up with him no matter how fast he runs." said Kintobor. The audience applauded. Kintobor was enjoying the glory. "I've done it again." he said to himself, grinning.

But Sonic's dad noticed that Sonic was running a little too fast. The speed-o-meter was going out of control. "Doctor, I think Sonic should stop." said Sonic's dad. "What do you mean?" asked Kintobor. "This machine could explode." said Sonic's dad. "Nonsense. This machine is 100% safe." said Kintobor. "There is no way the chemicals inside it could leak out." "CHEMICALS!" panicked Sonic's dad. "YOU PUT CHEMICALS INSIDE THE MACHINE!" "Henry, calm down. I put chemicals in all my machines." said Kintobor. "You mad man!" shouted Sonic's dad. "Henry, I'm not going to let you ruin my day!" snapped Kintobor. "You're going to make me look like a fool!"

Sonic was having too much fun inside the wheel, till of a sudden, the machine started to beep. "Hey, what's happening?" he asked. Kintobor and Sonic's dad looked at Sonic inside the wheel. "Sonic, get out of the wheel!" cried his dad. "I can't!" cried Sonic. An alarm went off and everyone panicked. "Everyone get out! This machine is going to explode!" shouted a security guard. Everyone in the building ran out except for Sonic's dad, Tails and his dad. "Sonic, jump out!" cried Tails. "I can't! I'm too fast!" cried Sonic. Just then, BOOM! The wheel exploded and Tails, his dad and Sonic's dad flew across the auditorium with the force of the explosion. They landed on the floor and looked across the room. They saw a big pile of metal and rubble where the wheel was. "SONIC!" cried Sonic's dad as he, Tails and his dad ran over to the pile.

Everyone walked into the auditorium. Kintobor was worried. "This is the end of my career." he thought to himself.

Sonic woke up in hospital. The nurse, Tails, his parents and Sonic's parents all looked at him. "Are you okay, Sonic?" asked his dad. "I think so." said Sonic. "Lucky for you, there's nothing broken and you're not infected by the chemicals." said the nurse. "What kind of scientist puts chemicals inside a machine like that?" Sonic sat up. "You're perfectly normal, but your appearance is different." said the nurse. "Oh, don't tell me I'm all deformed." said Sonic. "No, you look the same." said the nurse. "It's just that, well, look into the mirror." Sonic looked into the mirror across the room and he liked what he saw.

He was all blue. He was impressed. He got out of bed and walked over to the mirror. He admired himself. "Awesome! Blue is my favourite colour. It's so me." he said as he posed like a model.

Kintobor was outside the room as Sonic, Tails and their parents walked out. Sonic's parents were not happy with Kintobor at all. "Look, I'm really sorry. I got carried away." said Kintobor. "If there is anything I can do..." "You've done enough!" shouted Sonic's dad. "You almost killed my son! I quit! I'm going to clear out my desk in the morning! You will never live this down! EVER!" the Hedgehogs walked away leaving Kintobor in despair.

At his mansion that night, Kintobor was watching the report on TV. The people in the studio had nothing nice to say about him. Kintobor put his head in his hands with shame. He flipped through another channel. It was a comedians conversation show where they talked about what's happening with the week's media in front of an audience.

"Okay, so let's talk about Kintobor." said one of the comedians. "Let's face it, the guy's ego is about as big as his mansion." The audience roared with laughter. "He's been divorced like what, the third time?" asked another comedian. "Who and why would anyone wanna marry that jerk?" asked third person. "It's obvious: money." said a fourth person. The audience roared with laughter. Kintobor turned off the TV with rage.

He went into the kitchen to make his favourite snack. An egg sandwich. But when he took the eggs out of the fridge, they were rotten. "Ugh, what else can go wrong today?" he groaned. He put the eggs inside a microwave like machine called the Food Freshener. If you have some food that is rotten, you put it inside this machine and it'll make it fresh for you again. Kintobor put the eggs inside and pressed the button. But the machine was acting weird. Kintobor was having none of it.

"Oh, do c'mon!" he shouted as he bashed the side of the machine with his fist. But that made things worse as the machine started to react violently. "Oh no." said Kintobor as he tried to run out of the kitchen, but the machine exploded and he got caught in it.

Inside the kitchen, there was a huge pile of rubble and bits of the Food Freshener. Kintobor rose from the pile, but he looked different. Very different. The chemicals from the Food Freshener changed his appearance. He cackled evilly as he left the room.

Kintobor went into a clothes shop. "Do you have anything in my size?" he asked the shopkeeper.

The next morning, Sonic's dad had cleaned out his desk and put everything in a box. He walked into Dr Kintobor's lab. He was going to say goodbye to him. But instead of Kintobor, he found an enormously fat man in big clothes working on something. "Excuse me?" he asked. The man looked at Sonic's dad. Like Kintobor, the man had reflective sunglasses on and a bushy moustache. He wore a red shirt, black trousers, and a white lab coat. "Yes?" he asked. "Is Dr Kintobor around?" asked Sonic's dad. "I was going to say good bye to him." "No, he had to leave the city to get away from the stress and he's not coming back until this whole crisis blows over." said the man. "I am his cousin Dr Ivo Robotnik."

"Pleasure to meet you." said Sonic's dad as they shook hands. "You mustn't quit for Kintobor is not here. Now, that I'm taking over, things will be a lot different around here." said Robotnik. "Oh, okay. I'll put this stuff back on my desk then." said Sonic's dad. "Yes, Henry. Ovi has told me all about you. We're going to work together just fine." said Robotnik. "I have some great ideas for Kintobor Industries." Robotnik lifted up the head of a robot. It was a red cylinder with a round shape at the top of the head. It had a metal pointy noise, eyes and an antennae.

THE END


End file.
